1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems, and more particularly, to cyclic prefix selection in communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical telecommunications system, a cyclic prefix serves as a guard interval that reduces or eliminates intersymbol interference from a previous symbol. In addition, the cyclic prefix facilitates modeling linear convolution of a frequency-selective multipath channel as circular convolution, which in turn may be transformed to the frequency domain using a discrete Fourier transform. This approach allows for simple frequency domain processing, such as for channel estimation, equalization, and demapping and recovery of transmitted data. In the typical communications system, the cyclic prefix typically has a predetermined, fixed length, which is chosen to be at least equal to the length of the multipath channel.